Blackout
by The Aura Being
Summary: Blackout Series/Special The friends have to endure a city wide blackout.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or**_** Friends.******

"So, you're saying there's nothing you can do." Kilik was talking on the phone to the local electrician. "Well you don't have to yell at me. Well up yours too." "No luck, huh?" asked Leixia. "No." replied Kilik. "I've tried everything." "Well I don't why you even bothered to see if one electrician could fix a city-wide blackout." said Natsu. "Way to give me the lip." said Kilik sarcastically "That's my thing." said Natsu. " You know, you can go back to your house if you want." Leixia said to Natsu. "Yeah, right." said Natsu as she laughed her head off. "I'm bored." said Xiba *sigh*. "I can barely see anything. Can we get some candles or something." asked Leixia. "We don't have any candles." said Kilik. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Leixia. "I'll call Maxi and tell him to bring candles." said Xiba. "Maxi bring some candles at our house." "You got it." replied Maxi.

Natsu had an idea. "Why don't we play a game to pass time, like… Truth or Dare." "Okay I'll go first." said Xiba. "No I'll go first." said Leixia. "No I'll go first." "No I'll go first." Xiba and Leixia argued about that for awhile, until Natsu finally said "O my god. Just let Xiba go." "I know I just wanted to annoy him" said Leixia. "Okay Xiba just go." Natsu said annoyed because Leixia fought Xiba for no flying reason. "Okay, Natsu, truth or dare?" Xiba asked. "Dare." said Natsu confidently. "_He's not going to choose something wild. He's Xiba."_ Natsu thought. "I dare you… to… find that lost dog's owner." Xiba dared. _"DURING A BLACKOUT!? ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME!?"_ Natsu thought. "What? Whatever." said Natsu. (One of her quotes from SC5)

Maxi finally got to Kilik's house and brought a menorah. Leixia had a look of "what the heck" and Xiba said "What the hey hey." said Xiba. "Well my old roommate was jewish, and he left this for me." said Maxi. "Are you basically wishing us Mazel tav?" asked Natsu. "That depends, what does that mean?" asked Maxi. "It means good luck you dope." said Leixia in a snobby voice. "Natsu, the dog is out there. You should do the dare." said Xiba. "Alright, I'll be back in like, fifteen minutes." said Natsu. "Leixia I need some advice. I like someone and I'm thinking about asking her out. Do you think I should?" said Xiba. "Well… If you think that you're right for her, I think you should." said Leixia. "Okay, then it's official, I'm going to ask out Natsu." said Xiba. "What!?" asked Leixia. "You said I should go for it." said Xiba. "What do I know I've never had a boyfriend." countered Leixia and then she realized what she just said. "You are a sad thirteen year old." Xiba teased. "Shut up." said Leixia.

Meanwhile, Natsu was pulling the dog on his leash. "Come on, you idiot dog!" exclaimed Natsu. "Excuse me, is that my dog." asked a blond seventeen year old man. "That depends, are you Patroklos Alexandra?" asked Natsu. "Yes, let me see if this is my dog… Yep, I see the daisy in her collar. Thank you so much." said Patroklos. "You're welcome, I barely had to walk." said Natsu as she chuckled nervously. "Um… Do you want to come to friends' house?" "Um… sure. I'm just going to take my dog to my house." replied Patroklos. "Okay I'll walk with you." said Natsu with a crescent shape smile.

Natsu came back holding Patroklos' arm. "Hi guys. This is my friend." said Natsu like a nervous idiot. "Oh, so you're Natsu's fr- ohhhhhhhhhhhh." said Leixia. "Why ohhhhhhhhhhh?" asked Natsu. "Um… I thought that the dog mutated into a prince." said Leixia being so obvious, but with Natsu admiring Patroklos she was being so oblivious. "I'm going to work on my homework." said Xiba. "We didn't have homework this weekend." replied Natsu. "CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PRIVATE TIME IN HIS ROOM!?" asked Xiba. "Okay I'm sorry, sheesh that's not the first time you've had a cow at me." said Natsu. Xiba stomped in his room. "I'm going to talk to him." said Leixia. "Xiba." "Who is it?" asked Xiba. "It's Leixia. Open up." said Leixia. "Hi." said Xiba like Ross in Friends when he is depressed. "Oh, I feel so sorry for you. But if it makes you feel any better, I don't she would've said yes." said Leixia in her most comforting voice. "Why? Why do you think that?" asked Xiba. "Because… you two are best friends. And if you two are in a relationship, and it didn't work out than you two wouldn't be able to be in the same room together." Leixia explained. Kilik knocked on the door and talked through it. "What are you guys talking about?" "Youth stuff, you wouldn't understand." replied Leixia. Kilik paused and then said "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that." "What were we talking about?" asked Xiba. "Natsu and Patroklos." answered Leixia. "Did what we talked about answer you, Xiba." "Yeah. You're a good little sis." said Xiba. "It wouldn't kill you to say it more." replied Leixia. "Awkward sibling hug?" asked Xiba. "Awkward sibling hug." answered Leixia. And then they did the awkward sibling hug.

"Natsu, I'm sorry that I 'had a cow at you'." said Xiba "That's okay. But I have a question." said Natsu. "What?" asked Xiba. "Since when did our lives turn in to Full House episodes?" asked Natsu. And then they both laughed.


End file.
